Opposites attract
by Disguised-as-a-normal-girl
Summary: This is my first time writing, so go light on the criticism. :)


***A note to all readers*** this is my first time writing fanfiction and even though a friend of mine suggested that I don't start of writing a smut story, I just couldn't help myself. Enjoy and make sure to tell me how I can improve

A light breeze made its way through the small crack in the window into the main room. This was a large room with no more than a desk with scattered papers sprawled across, a small table with a glass of tea set upon it, a cabinet full of fine china, and his prized possession, the grand piano. The work of Fredric Chopin lay on the small stool next to his prize, this was his favorite piece. There was nothing in this world that he cared for more than this piano, except for one man…

He would never admit it, but the stuck up aristocrat had feelings for another besides himself. Not just anyone, but his complete opposite. Not in a million years would anyone suspect that he had strong feelings for this Prussian rock star, with the exception of the young woman that he shared the house with. She had had a history with this warrior many years before coming here to live a peaceful life. She saw the way he gazed at him and knew that it was love. She was not disturbed by this at all, in fact she encouraged it. She had tried to set up dates in the past for the two to meet, but they always seemed to fall apart. She looked upon her friend sitting at the desk and reading a novel with sympathetic eyes. She wanted to help, but did not know how.

After the young lady had left the room, the Austrian stood up, making his way to the grand piano. Removing the piece from the stool and placing it on the piano, he sat and read over the notes one last time before playing it.

Whenever he played the instrument, it almost seemed as if he were in a trance. Concentrating, he never broke focus to observe his surroundings. Hours had passed, or so he though, and he still had not notices the figure behind him.

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck followed by a few soft words spoken in a German accent.

"That was really nice, Roddy. Could use a sweet bass riff, though."

The voice said with a chuckle. Roderick, shocked, spun around to see who the intruder was. His heart skipped a beat when his brown eyes met the blood-red Prussian's. It was no other but Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Sorry to show up on such short notice, but Elizabeta invited me over. Don't know why, though, she probably just can't get over how damn awesome I am."

The Austrian was confused, until he looked to the doorway only to see Hungary giving him two thumbs up before closing the large wooden doors.

He placed a hand over his flushed face in an attempt to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Please don't interrupt me when I'm playing, Prussia."

He lied. He actually _enjoyed _the man's company but did not know how to express his true feelings.

It was very easy to tell how different the two men in the room were from each other just by looking at them.

Prussia slouched in his tight black shirt and skinny jeans, while Austria maintained a respectable posture in his long, blue button up coat and beige trousers.

Prussia kicked off his Chuck Taylor's and sat on the stool next to his opposite, using the piano as an arm rest. Austria could feel his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Be careful!"

He said under his breath. If he damaged his piano, he wouldn't know how to forgive him.

"Lighten up, Roddy!"

Prussia went off into a rant about how stuck up Austria was, but Austria didn't appear to be interested in this conversation. He was interested in something else. He couldn't help but look at the Prussian's perfect figure. His skinny jeans really did accentuate his hips and crotch.

Suddenly, the albino put his hand on the musician's face, drawing it closer to his.

"My eyes are up here, _liebe._"

He said in a sexual tone. He could see that he was driving the other man crazy and decided to continue his teasing. He released his grip and stood up, leaving the Austrian begging him to continue.

"Wait…"

Said the man still sitting down, grabbing the hand of the man he adored.

"I… I have something to confess…"

"So do I."

Said the man in, now slightly tighter jeans. Forcing Roderick to get up from his seat and then pinning him against the side of the piano. He began planting a trail of kisses down the helpless Roderick's neck.

"G-Gilbert, w-what are you-"

His words were cut off by a delayed moan.

"You know exactly what I'm doing…"

He muttered, beginning to unbutton his coat. Time seemed to slow down as he stripped the clothing from his body. Revealing his toned, pale body, Prussia slowly removed his tee-shirt.

Austria then felt a sudden wave of dominance surge through his body. He then flipped Prussia so he was against the piano. He stared his love in the in the eyes for a brief moment before pressing his lips against him. Lowering himself to the floor, Austria undid Prussia's pants and belt. Looking down Prussia's throbbing length, he slowly took the head while looking his lover in the eyes one last time.

"Oh, Roderick~"

Gilbert moaned, placing his hand on the back of Austria's head. Satisfied with the reaction he got, he began to work on the shaft with his tongue.

"WAIT."

Cried out the man being pleasured. He pushed Austria back on to the seat, which made him feel rejected.

Reaching down into the pocket of his skinny jeans, he pulled out a bottle of lube. Roderick's eyes grew at the sight, along with something else.

"Bend over."

Roderick of course followed his orders by removing his trousers and positioning himself on the stool. Prussia gave his cock a few pumps to bring it to full length. Knowing how much this was going to hurt him, Gilbert inserted a finger into the smaller man, producing a light moan. He then inserted another finger while coating his dick with a good amount of lube. Slowly removing his fingers, he looked down at his lover's small, semi curvy figure before inserting himself into the tight opening. Austria would soon regret digging his finger nails into the leather seat, but now nothing mattered. This is what he had always wanted. The pain was intense, being his first time, but he tried to make his top half believe that he was enjoying himself. Just as he was about to go flaccid due to the pain, Prussia took a large thrust into Roderick. With one loud scream of pleasure, he was fully hard once again. Prussia saw what he had done to Austria, and continued to thrust into the same area, striking the nerves over and over again. Grunts and squeals filled the air, which only fuelled Gilbert's movements. Reaching down to stroke Roderick's length, he made his last final thrusts. The calling out of names were mixed as Austria released himself into Prussia's hand. Only a few moments later did Prussia let the hot liquid fill Austria's dilated asshole.

All they could do was stare at each other as the act that they had just taken part in began to sink in.

"So," Prussia said panting,

"I'm pretty awesome, aren't I?"

Roderick giggled to that and muttered the word "_Dummkopf…_" to himself.

Still tucking in his shirt, Roderick exited the room. He looked over to Hungary who was attempting to remove the mustaches that Italy had painted onto all of the portraits in the hallway.

"So, how did I go?"

She said in an overly excited tone.

"Thank you."

Was the only word he could utter at the moment. Her smile widened.

"Well, then shall we arrange another 'Play-Date' for you two?"

He did not respond to this comment, but he did smile to himself. He couldn't WAIT to see him again.

Veh~

Thanks for reading!


End file.
